All The People In A Dream
by LoviBeilschmidt
Summary: The Next Part To Nothing Was There. 2D had strangely seen Noodle one night while he was drinking. Was it really her or a part of his imagination?
1. Chapter 1

It was crazy world. It always had been for everyone who lived in it and how they lived while in it. One day could be normal for one but yet could be crazy for another...

That had happened to Stuart Pot so many times. One minute he would have brown hair, the next it was growing out to be blue. Same with his eyes from all the crashes he had been in due to a former bandmate. Yet every time something out of place had happened he had seemed to not mind it or seem to care about it. Sadly this was the first real time it was bothering him.

Since Gorillaz had broken up everyone went their own ways. It was often the same for the man with blue hair. He would wake up about noon if he didn't have to work and if he had enough money from buying food and paying rent he would go out drinking. Often it would be a quick night due to running away from an ex; Paula. Sometimes with that relationship he wondered where he had gone wrong to make Paula cheat but yet he didn't know how. Somewhat he was happy to no longer have Paula in the band because if she was still there then they wouldn't have gotten his 'lil luv'.

"Noodle" He mumbled to himself before rolling over on his bed to look away from the lights outside. He missed her more then anything. She did die in the El Mañana incident and it broke the bands heart. Why was 2D seeing her? Why did he somehow see her when she was dead? He didn't understand. She died and left her best friend alone.

Stuart couldn't keep mad at her since he knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't ask to crash done and meet the earths surface... Did she? No, not his lil luv. Never. He sighed before rolling over again to stare at the ceiling. Who did he see though? Was it just some Gorillaz fan who made her hair look like Noodle's? The blue haired man sighed and knew he shouldn't keep dwelling on this topic but it wasn't going away. He just didn't know or understand. Why would something like this happen to him of all people? Noodle was dead and he wanted- no needed to get that through his head.

After a few minutes of dwelling on the subject the black eyed man raised from his bed and made his way to the small kitchen table, grabbing a pen and a small piece of paper with him and started to write. He knew he never wanted to be in Gorillaz again from what had happened but yet this just needed to be written down before he felt like he was more crazy then he thought.

'The radio station disappeared

turning into thin air

The DJ was the last to leave

She had well conditioned hair

Was beautiful but nothing really

Was there'

He stopped at that before feeling tears start to slide their way down their face, breaking his heart all over again from what had just happened. He needed to find who this Noodle looking girl was and what was going

* * *

><p>It's been a while ha? This fanfic is based after my other one called 'Nothing Was There'. The fanfic is sort of based on the song Hong Kong by Gorillaz. Yep. No one in the fanfic belongs to me and I know what happened between Demon Days and Plastic Beach might be wrong but oh well.p


	2. Chapter 2

This feeling was new to a blue haired man. Stuart Pot was actually curious about something and was going to look and find what it was. It was something he hadn't felt since he fell out of the tree and lost his hair. He did what any man would do to try and work out where and what had happened the night before. First was to go to the bar. He knew it would be closed but it was worth a peak through the window and a look at the streets around it. He didn't seem to find anything about the Noodle looking girl which made him sigh. He didn't loose hope in finding her or a hint of who she was but yet he did feel a bit down from that.

It was something the black eyed man was truly not use to. Seeing someone who was actually dead? It was like crazy talk to him. Why would she just appear into his life like it was nothing when she had actually died? He didn't understand at all with what was actually going on. He knew he wasn't that drunk the night before since he wasn't able to get close enough to the counter when he moved away from it to avoid Paula. He really didn't understand what sort of state his mind was in at that moment. He just couldn't get it out of his head that he might have seen his old dead friend.

When the blue haired man gave up he turned around and started to make his way home, starting to hum a small tune he had heard while he was in Hong Kong. He enjoyed it in that area. There was many things he did to get entertainment. He loved it at night though with the neon lights but going home now was more important. Maybe he would see his lil luv again tomorrow... He truly didn't know what might have happened by that time of day the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The blue haired male just laid on his couch and stared at the ceiling. He was tried and bored from all he had done in the day. This day he had spent searching for the girl who looked so familiar to him. She looked like Noodle but he was sure it was her but on the same thought it wasn't. Noodle would at least would have said hello, right? Maybe she didn't see him? So many excuses filled his head in question to what actually happened that night but nothing seemed to make sense.

"Revolving doors, what have I done?" He mumbled to himself, feeling like he needed to let something out which probably wouldn't make sense until he thought about it but for now he wouldn't. He didn't want to dwell on anything at that moment except for the fact of what he might have seen. Who ever thought an air head like him could stress out so much. This reminded him so much of the Feels Good Inc tower. Nothing interesting and a funny smell. A funny smell which the blue haired male had never smelt...

... Outside of the room, all that could be heard was glass shatter and then

_Nothing_


End file.
